


DOWNFALL

by Cineraria



Series: yang terserak dari pepuingan [3]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: 1945, Angst, Canon, Gen, Historical, Kejatuhan Berlin, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Tentang perjuangan sampai titik darah terakhir.





	1. unbesiegbar

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Yanagi Kouji  
> Saya tidak mencari keuntungan materi apapun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini
> 
> Spesial for #NatsummerEvent  
> ***  
> telah memenangkan penghargaan IFA 2017, kategori best poetry multichapter. terima kasih atas dukungannya!
> 
> __

_Duhai Raja Elang yang angkuh menjelma jubahnya_

_Gagah sayap dikepak membelah dirgantara_

_Teriring sepasukan koloni tangkas perkasa_

_Meliputi bumi dengan bayang-bayang durjana_

 

_Berpasang mata belati memburu mangsa_

_Menukik tajam dengan cakar besi menerkam_

_Paruh runcing mengoyak daging_

_Segala jelmaan kutu yang dilumat_

_Ular dan raja hutan takluk di bawah cengkeramannya_

_Tikus dan nyamuk remuk diinjaknya_

_Pongah dan pongak berburu menggerogotinya_

 

_Kaulupa daratan dan besar kepala_

_Kaulalai bahwa bumi laksana roda_

_Laksana deru topan angin bergemeresak_

_Membabat dan menggilas pasukanmu luluh lantak_

_Dihantam serikat lawan yang berkecamuk_

 

_Kaurubuh_

_Kaujatuh_

_Kauruntuh_

_Terkapar mencium tanah_

_Luluh lantak_

_Remuk redam_

_Hancur lebur_

_Tanpa sisa_

 

_Terkubur bersama angkuh yang lusuh_

_Digores tinta legam simbol renungan_

_Dalam desau dendam kemul angkara_

_Kutukan kebencian diludahkan atas nisan hitam_

_Mercusuar yang tak lekang oleh zaman_

_Dari bangsa pemangku sandang pahlawan_

 

 

 


	2. der untergang

_Hijau rumput dilahap api membara_

_Hangus abu kerontang tersisa_

_Cokelat tanah disapu merah darah_

_Cakrawala dipeluk pekat kelabu_

_Gemuruh ledakan dan desing tembakan_

_Melejit kilat mencaplok mangsa_

_Mercusuar beton rubuh ditopang_

 

_Ia bangkit terseok-seok menyeret langkah_

_Meski luka meradang di tubuh layuh_

_Menenteng senapan kehabisan makan_

_Apalah jubah kebesaran yang rombang-rambing_

_Di antara reruntuhan puing berserakan_

_Dan tumpukan mayat malang-melintang_

 

_Ia menyapukan pandang_

_Porak poranda negerinya_

_Panji-panji Elang lenyap dari puncaknya_

_Kibar panji lawan menjulang di angkasa_

_Api menyala di biru langit_

_Ia mengaum bagai singa mengamuk_

_Melonjak oleng menggapai tiang_

_Panji kutukan yang ingin dicerabut_

 

_Diincar moncong dari balik dinding_

_Timah panas melesat menembus punggung_

_Ia terpelanting, derak tubuh bedebum rubuh_

_Ia terkapar merengkuh tanah_

_Tumpah darah suci tanpa tangis_

_Gelora pejuang lalai dari ambang batas_

_Bahkan saat denyut jantung menipis_

_Membela sang saka yang diberangus habis_

 

_Dalam bisu ia meradang_

_Adakah kami dikenang_

_Rupa jasa yang terkubur dalam_

_Reruntuhan Berlin yang disapu ilalang_

**Author's Note:**

> Unbesiegbar: Tak terkalahkan  
> Der Untergang: Keruntuhan/Matahari terbenam
> 
> Terima kasih untuk @Natsume_Rokunami atas kebolehan event-nya!


End file.
